Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC systems include a controller that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. In many cases, such HVAC controllers may include, or have access to, one or more environmental sensors, and may use parameters provided by the one or more sensors to control the one or more HVAC components to achieve desired programmed or set environmental conditions. Interaction with the user interface can often prove difficult, discouraging many users from attempting to program the controller to run on a schedule, viewing how the controller is operating within preset parameters, or observing the controller's efficiency or when it is conserving energy. The increased complexity of such modern HVAC controllers, programming and/or operating such devices can be considered difficult and/or confusing, particularly for novice and/or non-technical users. Thus, there is a need for HVAC controllers that are more intuitive and user friendly to program and operate. There is also a need to be able to see current comfort conditions, which include temperature and humidity, quickly and more precisely in order to get a better feel for comfort at a glance. Furthermore, there is a need to be able to program and control HVAC controllers in terms of comfort levels, which includes more than just temperature, rather than simply to program and control HVAC controllers with temperature alone.